


Giving Orders

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: DC NSFW [23]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Dirty Talk, Dom!Mick, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Ray takes control of Len, Riding, Sub!Len, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, len sandwich, sub!Ray, under mick's orders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10093256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: After a close encounter that brings back too many memories for Mick, his lover's give him what he needs. Complete control.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi on tumblr @risingqueen2 I don't bite, much :P

Mick let out a pleased rumble, dropping his gaze down to between his spread legs. He ran his hand over the buzz cut that Len was still sporting and knotted his other fingers in Ray’s brown, spiky hair. This action caused the two to pause in their licking and sucking at the larger man’s cock and gaze up at him, waiting. 

“You’re both doing so good for me, but don’t forget about each other.” Mick reminded his lover’s, gently turning their heads towards each other. He adored them for wanting to make sure he felt good, especially after the close encounter they had on the mission today. 

It had brought back horrible memories for Mick about his time with those bastard Time Masters and the two had been at his side since they got back to the temporal zone. Mick loved them, but he needed his control back and they understood and submitted themselves to him for the night. 

Ray leaned forward to kiss Len, their lips meeting sloppily over the head of Mick’s cock. Ray reached over to drag his fingers down Len’s cock making the thief’s breathing hitch and fingers dig into Mick’s calf. Mick smiled at how well Ray was taking over for him, it was the first time that Ray had taken such a forward role when it came to Len in the bedroom. Usually he let Mick take care of what Len wanted or let Len and Mick take what they need. 

“How about you two get on the bed now hmm?” Mick nudged at the two with his feet gently, breaking them out of their own little world. Ray smiled up at Mick with hazy eyes, he took a hold of Len’s hand towing him over to the bed where Ray managed to get them both onto the mattress, facing each other so they could continue kissing. 

Mick slowly stood up from his chair, ignoring his erection that hit against his stomach with every step he took over to the bed. He slid behind Len, resting his chin on Len’s shoulder before he reached his arm across Len to hold onto Ray’s hip possessively. 

“Get him good and wet for us haircut.” Mick ordered, gazing at Ray with dark eyes. 

“Yes Sir.” Ray smiled as he placed one last kiss on Len’s lips as Mick lifted one of Len’s legs up and pulled it back over his own hip to keep him braced open. 

Ray adjusted himself so he was settling by Len’s groin and took no time in wrapping his plush lips around Len’s erection, sucking at it happily. Len dropped his head back against Mick’s shoulder, a groan dropping from his own lips. Mick laced his fingers through Len’s, bringing their joined fingers down to grip at Ray’s hair in the way he liked it. 

Ray hummed around Len’s cock, letting his teeth ever so gently drag along the heated skin in his mouth as he slowly bobbed his head. Len moaned as his hips bucked forward with obvious need as he throbbed in Ray’s mouth. Ray hollowed his cheeks as he sucked, varying pressure knowing just how to make Len writhe. 

Mick sucked at Len’s exposed neck, intent on leaving a mark behind. He knew that Len was focused on the skilled mouth on his cock and that allowed Mick time to reach behind him to grab a bottle of lube that he knew was there waiting. He popped the cap open knowing that Ray’s mouth would keep Len occupied until he made his move. 

Mick slicked a few of his fingers before making his next order, feeling how Len was trembling between him and Ray.

‘That’s enough haircut, can’t have him coming too soon.” Mick chuckled at the whine Len gave when Ray pulled off his erection with a lewd pop; Ray’s lips and chin were shinny with salvia and pre-cum. 

“I want you to get yourself ready, sound good haircut?” Mick handed Ray the bottle of lube, the brunet blushed as he accepted the bottle. Mick and Len watched through lust filled eyes as Ray slicked up three of his own fingers before moving around on his knees. 

Ray bent over and rested his forehead on the bed, spreading his knees wide presenting himself to his lovers. He groaned as he worked two of his fingers into his loosen hole, he had taken some time in the shower before heading into Mick and Len’s room. 

Ray let out a noise he had only heard in porn before as he wiggled his hips as he added in his third finger, shamelessly rutting back against them as he pushed them deeper into himself, spreading himself wider. 

“Look at him, putting himself on display for us, putting on a show like a good little slut, our good little slut.” Mick purred into Len’s ear as he eased his thick finger into Len. Len grasped at Mick’s arm as a groan fell from his lips as he was opened up by Mick and turned on by the sight of Ray shamelessly finger fucking himself inches away from him. 

“Sir, please.” Ray gasped against the sheets, his cock aching and he needed more than just fingers inside of him. 

“We have to wait until Len is ready.” Mick gently scolded trying not to break when Ray let out a gasping sob as his fingers brushed over his prostate. 

“I’m ready Mick, you fucking know I am.” Len pushed back against Mick’s finger impatiently. 

“If you say so babe.” Mick sighed, knowing Len should have more prep but when he got like this, Len like the burn of being impaled on his cock. 

“Come over here haircut, take what you need.” Mick ordered and watched as Ray all but ripped his fingers out of his hole before straddling Len’s lap, groaning when Len’s cock head rubbed at his stretched hole. Len felt Mick nod his approval when his hands hovered over Ray’s hips. Len dug his fingers into Ray’s hips fully intending on leaving bruises behind. With Len now helping Ray balance, the brunet easily sunk down onto Len’s erection taking it all inside of him within moments. 

Ray and Len let out moans in sync as their bodies reacted to the others. Mick watched amazed that he was still able to watch them both like this, the damn Time Master’s could not take this from him and he was in control now. 

Mick braced Len open as he eased himself into his partner in crime, three groans echoing out in the room as Mick’s movement caused mirror reactions from both Len and Ray. Ray grabbed onto Len’s shoulders as Len was pushed deeper into him by the power behind the slow thrusts Mick was giving Len. 

Ray started to bounce up and down on Len’s cock, whimpering when Len’s cock dragged against his sensitive inner walls and pressed against his prostate. Mick pressed himself deeper, feeling the way Len clenched around him. Thanks to their prior actions Len was right at the edge and Mick knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. 

“Come on haircut, let’s make Len come for us. He’s so close, I can feel it.” Mick smiled at Ray who caught his eye and keened low in his throat. 

“Yes Sir.” Ray agreed as he pushed down on Len’s cock and he squeezed down hard just as Mick thrusted himself as far as he could go into Len.

Len let out a loud cry, body trembling and arching under the onslaught of pleasure his two lovers were giving him and he came hard, his orgasm dragging both his lovers over the edge with him. Ray’s head dropped back, lips parted in a silent cry as his body arched, thighs shaking as his cock spurted ropes of cum over his stomach. Mick grunted as he bit down on Len’s neck as he filled one of his lovers with his cum, marking Len as his.

Ray doubled over, still seated on Len’s lap and breathed heavily from his place curled over Len’s head. Mick reached over and rubbed circles against the skin on Ray’s hip. Len was limp against Mick, eyes closed as he rode out his high from his orgasm, cradled between his two lovers. 

Ray pulled himself off of Len’s spent cock, both gasping lightly and wincing at the movement. Ray collapsed onto the bed next to Len, who tugged him close pressing a kiss to his lips. Mick didn’t move from his place within Len, as he was content to stay there for as long as he could manage it. Mick littered his lover’s with whispered praises of how amazing they were, how much he loved them, how good they were for him. He knew they would subconsciously hear his words, but right now they were in their own headspaces and he was pleased they trusted him enough still to do so. Mick settled to watch over his lover’s with a happy look on his face and a contented smile on his lips and all thoughts of his past were banished from his mind for once.


End file.
